If wishes were horses
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: If wishes were horses, you'd be in love with me. - Drabble based on a prompt given to me on tumblr.


Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, and definitely not me.

**A/N**: So, I wrote this based on a prompt from an anonymous user on tumblr. It was a basic "What if Zoro was secretly in love with Sanji and they kissed while Sanji was drunk after a party." plot. I'm shortening the request/prompt a great deal, but that was the basic premise.

R&R please. I need reviews to tell me how I'm doing, otherwise, I'm going to assume I suck and that nobody likes it.

Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

It was someone's birthday. Sanji furrowed his brow, trying to remember whose birthday they were celebrating. All he could remember right now that he was drunk, and the world was starting to swim. Blinking sluggishly at the blurring ceiling, that was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

When Luffy had found out that today had been Brook's 'death' day, he'd demanded they throw a party to celebrate the day and honor the memory of the Rumbar pirates. After much protesting from the crew, they had reluctantly agreed, and that night, in true strawhat pirate tradition, they'd thrown a wild party that had started out on deck, but eventually spilled into the kitchen for dessert and alcohol.

Everybody had participated in drinking alcohol, even little Chopper had had some. Seeing all of his crewmates, except for the women, had been interesting, and maybe even a little funny. By the end of the night, Nami and Robin had been tipsy, and Zoro was left as the only person sober enough to drag his sleeping crew mates to bed. Nami was tipsy enough that she was borderline drunk, and Robin was just tipsy, after wishing Zoro a good night, she'd escorted Nami to bed and that was the last Zoro had seen of the women.

One by one, Zoro had dragged his nakama to bed. Luffy of course had been hardest to get to bed. Luffy had still been awake...sort of. Drunk, but awake, and he'd wanted food. Luckily, Zoro was an expert at handling drunk men, and had mercifully knocked Luffy out. Dragging his unconscious captain and the doctor into the men's bunks, he'd tucked them in with no difficulty.

After that, he'd ferried each crew member to bed. Franky had been the hardest. Their cyborg shipwright was heavy, even with all the weight training Zoro had done. Still, he'd managed to drag Franky into his own hammock, and if the shipwright happened to hit his head against surfaces along the way, well, that wasn't Zoro's fault.

Next, Zoro had grabbed Usopp by the ankles and dragged the sharpshooter off to bed. He was even less careful with Usopp. Usopp had been particularly annoying, singing tales of his greatness and Sogeking. Zoro had no problem hefting Usopp into bed, and if the male fell out of bed after being hefted into his hammock, well, that was Usopp's own fault. Brook had been tricky to maneuver and figure out. The seven foot tall skeleton was even harder to maneuver, but Zoro had managed. Although, bundling the skeleton into bed had been a lot harder than he'd originally anticipated.

Now, all of the crew was in bed except for himself and one other; Sanji. Zoro had left the shit cook for last, wanting to make sure that he'd put the love cook into bed properly. Zoro strode into the kitchen, his heavy boots thumping on the floor as he approached the sleeping cook. Shit. Zoro didn't want to do this.

It was a well kept secret on his part that he was in love with the stupid cook. He'd been in love with the idiot since they'd reunited on the archipelago after their two year split. Well, he'd formally recognized the feeling as love then, he preferred to think of the time they'd spent before as nakama with his feelings unrealized, even to him. Zoro felt his stomach tie itself in knots as he bent down to pick the cook up bridal style, not that anybody would notice. There was no one around to notice after all, and his expression was kept skillfully blank.

Zoro took slow, measured step towards the male bunk room, savoring the contact he had with the cook. Zoro had resigned himself to a friend ship with the cook, after all, the male had made it no secret that he was straight and appreciated the ladies, or that Zoro was an 'idiot marimo swordsman' that wasn't worth the time of day. Zoro's steps became hurried then, as he felt an ache deep in his chest reminding him that his affections would never be returned.

Reaching Sanji's hammock, Zoro had just leaned down to set Sanji down in the hammock when Sanji's eyes opened. Zoro stiffened slightly, his expression impassive as he said "Go back to sleep shit cook." Sanji's drunken response nearly stopped Zoro's heart "Whatever you say, my beautiful nami-swan!" Before Zoro could correct the drunken assumption, Zoro found Sanji's lips drunkenly smashed against his cheek, as if the male had been trying to kiss his lips.

Zoro's control snapped.

Turning his head, he joined his lips with Sanji's in a searing kiss that admittedly made Zoro's toes curl in his boots. Breaking the kiss, Zoro stumbled back, waiting breathlessly for Sanji to curse him out, call him names, insult him. Instead, he got a cacophony of snores from the rest of the crew and Sanji as his response. Great. The idiot had fallen asleep. Zoro didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Instead, he stumbled out of the bunk room, intending on taking watch for the night seeing as none of his crew would be awake until morning. Zoro hastily climbed into the crow's nest, settling on a bench to stare out at the dark ocean. As he did, he could only think of Sanji and the kiss he'd just exchanged with the drunken male. If Sanji were sober, this would have never happened. Sanji had made his dislike for men clear. Zoro knew he had no chance.

He'd come to terms with that, accepted it even, but on occasion, when he had nights like these, he found himself thinking 'what if….' What if Sanji liked him? What if Sanji and him became lovers? Pfft….if wishes were horses. But Zoro knew better than to rely on what if scenarios. He had better control than that. Zoro clenched his jaw, focusing on the pain radiating from his clenched jaw to distract himself from the dark thoughts he seemed to be drowning in at the moment.

Focus.

He had to focus.

He didn't have time to be weak and weepy like this.

Focus.

Zoro closed his eye as shudders wracked his body. He couldn't outright sob, had his pride, so this would have to do instead. Zoro could only clench his jaw, shake, and wait for dawn, because dawn meant a new day, new distractions and not the aching pain deep in his chest.

* * *

Sanji groaned as he found himself stirring that morning with a dry mouth, a killer headache and the nagging feeling that something had happened last night. Not even bothering to open his eyes, Sanji's brow furrowed as he thought hard. A muffled gasp escaped his lips as he remembered the feel of lips against his own. He'd kissed someone last night, but who? Sanji couldn't remember for the life of him, so he got to his feet, and quietly tip toed out of the cabin, leaving his nakama to continue their sleeping.

Before Sanji even made it to the kitchen, he was rushing to the side of the ship and emptying his stomach of last night's contents. Ugh. He hated being hung over. If Chopper had been awake, he'd have asked the male for one of his hangover remedies, but the poor doctor was still out like a light, leaving Sanji to weather through this alone. Sanji spat the remnants out of his mouth before stumbling into the kitchen to rinse his mouth out.

It was when he'd turned around to get his bearings that a little more of what happened last night hit him.

Once he'd passed out, he distinctly remembered being carried to bed. He'd been dreaming of kissing his lovely Robin chan at the time, and had reached to find her leaving, so he'd pulled her down for another kiss, only now, he wasn't so sure that he'd kissed Robin.

The more Sanji thought about it, the easier it was for him to put more of the pieces together. He knew he hadn't kissed either of the women, because there was a strict rule that the crew had agreed on, women wouldn't go into the men's bunk unless it was an emergency and men wouldn't go into the women's bunk without permission, or it was an emergency. Sanji had kissed a man?!

His blood ran cold at the thought.

But, he bit his lip and used the pain to force himself to focus.

He knew he hadn't kissed chopper, Chopper was too young for that, and Sanji would never have been able to catch Chopper by surprise in a kiss. Besides, he'd remember feeling fur against his lips and he didn't remember the fur. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't smelled herbs either, and Chopper always smelled of herbs.

Franky, Brook and Usopp were next to be ruled out. Franky was easy, Franky had passed out long before he had. Brook, he shuddered at the thought. He definitely would remember kissing the musician, because he'd technically have kissed teeth. Sanji definitely didn't remember kissing teeth, so it couldn't have been him. Not to mention the skeleton was seven feet tall, and that would have made it impossible. Usopp was ruled out quickly because of his long nose. Sanji would have remembered his eye being poked out if he'd kissed Usopp.

That left Luffy, and to his dismay, Zoro. Luffy couldn't have done it because…..well…...It was Luffy, and if he had to explain that one, even to himself, well, then he was definitely with the wrong crew. Besides, the idea of Luffy, idiot captain that he was, kissing anybody made Sanji want to laugh. Kissing was an adult thing, and Luffy was a lot of things, but adult wasn't one of them.

The more Sanji thought about it, the more Sanji realized that it made sense. Zoro was the only one who could have kissed him. Zoro was technically speaking, the only one that had been somewhat sober at the time, or sober enough to look after everyone, but that didn't explain why. Why had Zoro kissed him? Sanji couldn't figure it out.

As if he'd been summoned, a haggard looking Zoro stomped into the kitchen, looking worn out from being on watch all night. Yawning, he grumbled, flopping into his customary seat "Cook, breakfast." Sanji wanted to tell Zoro to shut his moss-brained mouth and that he hadn't prepared breakfast yet, but instead "Oi, Shithead! Why did you kiss me last night?" came out.

Sanji watched with mild interest as Zoro stiffened at the question, seemingly wide awake now. Glaring at Sanji, the swordsman seemed to be trying to glare Sanji into submission, but Sanji wasn't buying it. Instead, he repeated slowly, slower than the first time he'd asked "Why…..did…..you…...kiss…...me…...last…...night?"

For a long moment, Zoro remained silent, before finally, he said "You tell me, cook." He got to his feet and quietly left the galley, leaving Sanji to stare at his retreating back.


End file.
